Tintin and The Mistery of the Bermuda Triangle
by vickykun
Summary: The young journalist Tintin and his mate Captain Haddock embark on an adventure to the Misterious Bermuda Triangle. What happens when you sail into unknown waters? - SLASH - Tintin/Haddock - MPREG
1. Traveling to the unknown

The strong scent of whisky wafted up to his nose, tickling his senses and drawing him from his sleep.

He was expecting to find the captain sat on the chair next to the bed and he concluded that he was right when he tiredly opened his eyes and saw the man staring at him, with tired expression on his face and a bottle of Lomond's Whisky.

"Good Morning Captain…"- The journalist mumbled low, rubbing his eyes softly.

"Morning"

"What time is it?"

"It´s sunrise, boy. Too early"

"All right. I´ll take a bath then…"- Tintin rose up from the bed stretching out like a lazy cat, exhibiting his slender body.

´Blistering barnacles' – Haddock thought to himself, watching the boy walk around completely naked like if it was the most natural thing in the world.

He took another sip in his bottle, trying to focus in another thing like his map on the wall. Anything to take the image of the young man of his mind. After the bath, the young journalist appeared properly dressed and ready for a new adventure, but he reminded that there was no adventure in his knowledge.

He solved the mystery of the Emperor´s Jade statues a couple of weeks ago and since then he did not receive any other request of investigation.

"What cologne is that?" – Haddock asked curious, smelling a sweet and musky scent.

"What cologne?"

"That cologne of yours, lad!"

"But… I don´t wear cologne captain"

"Thundering typhoons! Is that your own smell, lad?"

"Well, I guess it is"

"Er… All right lad. What kind of adventure you´ll put me in today?"

"I don´t have any mission, so I guess it would be the perfect chance to sail"

"Sail? To where, boy?"

"I was thinking…How about travel to find the Bermuda Triangle?"

"Are you bats lad? There´s no such a place as the 'Bermuda Triangle'!"

"How do you know captain? Have you ever tried to find it before?"

"Nonsense lad! Of course not. Why should I search for something that don´t even exists?"

"Come on captain! Just give it a chance! Who knows how many adventures we might find out?"

Haddock mumbled to himself before giving another sip in his drink. He knew that it wasn´t going to end up well, but he never resisted the gleaming eyes of Tintin when the reporter was excited.

"All right lad! We can go, but I swear that if we got caught by mermaids, I´ll not be answering by my actions!"

"Yes! Thank you captain! You´re not going to regret this! Can we go tonight?"

"Nonsense again, boy. We can´t travel at night because it´s too dangerous. We´ll go in the morning"

"All right. But we´ll go as soon as the sun rises, okay?"

"Deal"

During the rest of the day, Tintin engaged in assort his things to put in in his bag. He was picking some clothes, first aid kit and investigator´s kit. He would never travel to unknown places without it.

It was early in the morning when Haddock and Tintin left the mansion and headed to the pier. The captain didn´t take too much to set everything up and store the luggage in his room.

"I´m ready captain"

"All right. It´s going to be a long trip.

Haddock loved the sea, though he had only been there for a couple years ago. And as he climbed up the rigging he remembered why. The wind was blowing into the sails and it made the captain feel like he was on his old times again.

As he reads the map, he concludes that they needed to go to the Gulf of Mexico first and then pass by Bahamas to finally find the triangle.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Here it goes. My first Tintin slash fiction *-*I hope you guys like it. I´ going to antecipate myself and warn you guys that there will be only 4 chapters. It´s a

very short story.

**p.s:** sorry if there´s any language mistakes. My beta is traveling,so unfortunatelly I can´t ask her to do the beta for me;.;


	2. By The Sea

**Three Days Later**

When the night arrived the weather was staring to get cold. Tintin was resting his elbows on the ship´s border. It was impossible to not see his fragile body trembling with every cold breeze.

The captain saw the poor reporter freezing and decided to stop next to an Island. Maybe they should get some rest now.

"Tintin my boy… You´re freezing!"

"Ha… Don´t worry captain. I can handle it"

"No lad will get a cold in my ship!"-Haddock said, taking his captain´s coat to cover Tintin´s shoulders.

"Thank you captain, but you can take it off already. I´m not letting you stay unprotected with all that cold floating around"

"Nonsense boy. I'm used to the sea´s weather. Still freezing?"

"Kind of. But now I´m feeling better. Thank you very much captain…"

Without saying a word the captain gave some steps forward and embraced Tintin´s slender waist with his strong arms.

"Cap -Captain?"

"Shh… It´s all right boy. I´m just trying to keep you warm"

"Thank you…"

They watched the sea waving softly as they remained in a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes. Haddock was trying to control himself, because the lad´s scent was driving him crazy.

"Are you hungry Tintin?"

"Not really… We already had our dinner"

"I´m only asking. I don´t want a lad starving in my ship"

"Don´t worry captain… I´m fine"

Suddenly Haddock felt the need to touch the boy´s skin. His bottom lip was quivering of fear and excitement.

When he realized, his lips were planting soft butterfly kisses over Tintin´s neck. The lad´s skin felt smooth and warm.

"I don´t know what kind of spell you´ve put me into, siren…" – Haddock mumbled, incapable to stop.

"C-Captain…"- The young journalist was scared yet he felt a warmth heat filling his chest.

The elder´s beard felt raspy, but having the captain´s beard on his neck felt amazingly good. It felt real, like if he had been with a real man indeed. A man of the sea…

"Your scent is driving me crazy lad…"

Their hearts were beating out of measure and there was a sea of emotions and feelings passing through their minds.

Blushing Tintin turned to the front and tip toed to touch his lips over the captain´s. It was messy first since the lad never kissed anybody before, but with time Tintin started to enjoy the Captain´s tongue tangling with his own.

"Haha…" – Tintin laughed, with his mouth still attached to the to the other´s one.

"What´s funny lad?"

"Your beard… It tickles…"

"Hmm…"

"Hm…"- The reporter moaned softly.

"S-Stop. We can´t do that boy."

"¹_Alors allons au lit, et_ _Faisons l'amour_… It will help us to get warm…"

"W-What are you saying boy?" – Haddock had his mouth hanging open.

"I meant what I meant captain… I´m not a child Archie…"

"Maybe the salt of the sea had confused you somehow boy. You´re speaking nonsense again"

"I´m not! I want this more than anything… Please captain…"

"Hm... – The captain gulped - It will be your first time boy?"

"Yes"

" Never took a man before boy? Billions of blue blistering barnacles!"

"Don´t worry captain. I know that you´ll be careful"

"Hm…I don´t know boy. – Haddock scratched his hair, unconfident. – You don´t know my size. It will not fit boy. I can tell"

"We´ll never know if we don´t try, am I right?"

"You must be bats…"

"Just take me captain… I´ll do everything you say…"

The captain was trying to be logical, but the arousal was undeniable. His pants was getting tight already and he had to admit to himself that he doesn´t have someone lying next to him for a long time.

It didn´t take much for the kissing session begin again. They kissed passionately, like if their live depended of each other´s breath.

On the way to the captain´s room they ripped their clothes off, leaving each piece on the way until get to the room.

When they lay on the bed, Haddock didn't waste another second before closing the almost non-existent gap between them, planting his trembling lips over the journalist's. The fire in his belly and groin flashed violently across his body as he tasted the lad lips for the second time that day.

His arms pulled the boy closer, bringing their bodies together; chest to chest, stomach to stomach, groin to groin.

"Oh Mon chéri..." Tintin growled, pulling away from the kiss. "I'm so hot for you."

"Wait! I need something to soften you… Maybe some almond oil can help… Wait here"

Haddock rose up from the bed and ran clumsy to his bag. He never cursed that much before. Just when he really needed something, he couldn´t find it.

After taking almost everything from his bag he finally found the small blue bottle. It was like he had found a golden ticket to the best adventure of his life.

His thick cock was already leaking and hard as rock when he spreads Tintin´s legs, positioning himself in the middle.

He was very careful first, filling his hands with oil. While he was passing the liquid over his manhood, with another hand he fingered the lad softly.

"Hmm…" Tintin moaned low. It felt strange, but great at the same time.

"Does it hurt, my boy?"

"No… Keep going…"

The boy moaned loudly as the digits entered his ass simultaneously, preparing him for what was to come. He let out a shaky whimper as the explorative fingers firmly rubbed his prostate, driving him insane.

"Hurting?"

"No, but that´s enough… I´m ready captain… Please"

Haddock promptly removed his fingers, reaching down to coat his leaking cock, his face contorting into a pleasurable grimace.

He placed his unoccupied hand on the boy's hip, and guided himself to Tintin´s tight entrance. First, he said a couple of words to make the other feel comfortable and teased the entry with the head, massaging the journalist´s chest.

" Take a deep breath my boy… It will hurt…"

"I´m not afraid captain. You can come…

Soon the captain pushed himself all the way in one fluid motion, groaning loudly as his lover's tight walls engulfed him.

" Hmm…"´- Haddock grunted.

"Ahhh… Ahh"- Tintin cried in pain.

"Thundering Typhoons Tintin! It was only the head"

"Only the head? ²_Mon dieu_…"

"I´ve warned you…"

"K-Keep going captain... I can handle…"

The captain decided to go on, giving a massage to the boy once more. His experienced hands made the boy feel calmer.

With a lot of caresses and kisses, the boy finally calmed down, giving space for the pleasure to come in.

"Hmm…"

"Oh captain… You´re so big"

"Does it hurt?"

"Not anymore… Just a little…"

Tintin felt vulnerable and exposed, but loved every minute of it. Quiet moans and whimpers fell from his lips as the captain moved slowly in and out of him. He liked to feel so full, and the slow strokes against his prostate made his toes curl.

"So tight…"- Haddock grunted, giving a hard thrust.

"Oh captain… Feels so good…"

Feeling the captain deep fucking him was the great feeling that the lad ever had. It was amazing; magical and beautiful. He felt complete finally.

"You feel so good, boy." The captain sighed. "So good…" He pulled out again, this time pulling Tintin into him as he thrust back in firmly. He growled low and wasted no time in pounding relentlessly into him. He knew that neither of them would last long at this pace.

"Ohh… Ohhh… Mon dieu…"

"I´m coming… I´m coming…I´m so sorry Tintin… I can´t… I can´t… Oh… Oh… Ohhhh…"- Haddock gave a long grunt of pleasure.

Tintin closed his eyes tightly as Haddock's words pushed him over the edge. Soon his orgasm cascaded through his body forcefully.

The captain groaned loudly as he joined the boy in ecstasy, filling the other´s insides with his seeds.

Haddock slowly lifted himself to an upright position his now sated manhood slipping from the journalist's inflamed entrance. He groaned quietly as he watched his seed seep from the younger's ass

Panting exhausted, Haddock felt over Tintin´s body and rolled to the side, with the hand over his chest.

Almost instinctively Tintin rested his head over the captain´s hairy chest, smiling satisfied and happy.

"Hmm...That was amazing Archie…"

"I´m glad you liked… Sorry for coming inside you my boy… I couldn't hold myself..."

"It´s fine captain… It felt really good… I love you…"

"I love you too my boy…"

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p>By Vicky<p>

**How sweet *-* Captain was Tintin´first man... Haddock was very careful with his lad as we could see.**

**See you on the next chapt!**

**¹Alors allons au lit, et faisons l'amour. **- It means 'Well let s go to bed and make love' in french.

**² Mon dieu - **It means 'My God' in french.


	3. Island

Tintin woke up to the sound of thunders and waves beating on the hue. His first reflex was to hide his face over the captain´s chest.

" Captain! Captain!"

"Hmm… What Tintin?"- Haddock mumbled half asleep.

" I hear thunders Captain! We´re in the middle of a storm"

"Storm? Are you sure boy?"

" Yes! I´m sure. Listen carefully"

Haddock stops mumbling and tries to listen to the sound. They were in a storm indeed, but the ship was not rocking, which was extremely odd since they were next to an island.

"It is ´s a storm. But I´m confuse now... We´re next to Bahamas. We´re are in broad spring. It wasn´t supposed to be raining… I don´t understand"

"And the funny thing is that I can´t feel the ship rocking. What´s happening Archie?"

"Let me get up. I´ll check upstairs"

"Don´t leave me…"

"I´ll be right back my little cupcake …"-The captain softly brushed his lips over Tintin´s and raised from the bed, already dressing his clothes.

With a compass in his pocket, the captain climbed the stairs and arrived on the ship´s exterior.

He had to scratch his eyes to see if he was seeing right. They were not next to the island anymore. They were in the middle of open sea and it was having a storm, but curiously, the rain wasn´t striking the ship.

Actually, the storm was happening around the ship but not even a drop was falling inside. Just like if the ship had its own protection barrier.

"Thundering Typhoons… What in the earth is happening?"- In years Haddock never saw something like that. He was so scared that he almost jumped when he felt a small hand touching his shoulders.

"Captain? Is everything all right?"

"Blistering Barnacles lad! You almost scared me to death!"

"I´m sorry captain… I was worried because you were taking too long to come back"

"Don´t worry my boy… See, I don´t have any idea of where we are. My compass is not working and there´s this weird storm"

"Look captain! It´s raining outside, but not the ship!" – Tintin eyes grew wide in curiosity.

"That´s why I´m so confused, my boy. I don´t know our location, so I´m afraid to say that we´re completely lost."

"We´ll figure out something… For now… Oh"- Suddenly Tintin felt an uncomfortable pain in his stomach.

The lad became pale in a matter of time, running to the board to throw everything up.

"Oh Mon dieu! What´s happening Tintin?"- Haddock asked worried, caressing.

"Hmm… I don´t know captain... I´m not feeling well… Maybe I should go back to our room…"

The captain blushed when he heard the journalist saying 'our room', but his worried gaze came back when Tintin passed out in his arms.

"Hold on my boy… I´ll take you to the bed now …"

After plating a soft kiss over the lad´s forehead, Haddock took him to the room and covered him with a thick the captain placed Tintin on his bed and used his hand to take the journalist´s temperature; he was feverish.

"Hmm… C-Captain…"- The lad mumbled low, waking up again.

"I´ll prepare you some medicine my boy… You´ll be fine soon!"

"No… Stay with me…"

"All right… Try to take a little nap, will you?"

Seeing the boy getting sick made the captain´s heart break into a million pieces. He took his shoes off and joined the lad in the bed, pulling him to a hug.

"Hm… I don´t know what´s happening captain… Maybe I´m seasick…"

"You´re probably right… But for now try to take some sleep my angel…"

The nap last only for a few minutes. Soon Tintin woke up mumbling against the captain´s chest.

"I didn´t know that you had a tattoo…"

"Talking about the anchor tattoo on my arm?"

"Yes… It´s very sexy…"

"Er… Thank you my boy…"

"_Avoir la trique mon capitaine_…"

"What your mouth lad! You´re sick"

"No… I´m way better captain… I need to feel you inside me…"

"Oh… I saw that one coming"- Haddock sighed.- I don´t want to brag myself, but after the first time with me, everybody comes for more…"

"And I can see why…"

Tintin opened the captain´s zipper and caught the limp cock in his hands, giving it a nice massage.

"You´re a very naughty boy…"

"I am indeed, captain…"

"No sex until you get better lad. That´s my final word"

"You´re mean!"

"I´m just careful. You must rest now"

"But I´m not sleepy…"

Suddenly they heard a loud striking sound. Haddock didn´t even stop to think what it could possibly be. He rose up quickly and went to the external part once more. They hit on a rock next to an island in the middle of the ocean.

**2 Days Later**

Both men were sat on the beach around a huge campfire and preparing their dinner. They had no idea of where they could be, but with the crazy time sometimes raining; sometimes sunny they decided to stay for a while

Haddock had fixed the portable cabin on the sand and there they slept for those two days. Meanwhile something very wrong was happening to the lad.

He had been nauseated and his stomach was hurting really badly. Not only that, his belly was oddly growing.

"Captain… There´s something very wrong with me… I must have caught a worm disease in my stomach… It´s hurting a lot …"

" I know my angel. There´s something wrong and I´m feeling like crap because I don´t know what´s going on… I´m a worthless piece of poop…"

"No, you´re not! You´re the best man I ever knew Archie… Don´t be harsh to yourself…"

Haddock laughed resentful, giving a long sip in his whisky´s bottle. He promised that he would quit drinking, but in the past few days, the bottle has been his best friend, just like the old days.

"I don´t know what I can do to help you, my boy… I´m sorry…The last time I saw someone acting like that…" – The captain stopped drinking to watch the sea.

"What happened captain? Did you see something?"

"Billions of Blue Blistering Barnacles! Look at that my boy! Look around"

Tintin obeyed, staring fixedly to the sea. His mouth hanged open in disbelief. They were in the middle of pink water.

Just when they watched closely, they realized that the island had a triangle shape.

"It can´t be… Captain… Are we…?"

"Thundering typhoons! We´re inside of the triangle! It exists!"

"I told you! The old archives that I found in my grandpa´s basement were right! There´s a triangle!"

"Tintin… We made a wonderful discovery!"

"Yes! I can´t wait to write about it! It exists after all! And we´re here and we were not swallowed by a huge hole in the sea!"

"That´s right! Oh my Tintin… I can´t believe that you were right all the time!"- Haddock pulled the boy to a loving hug.

"I feel like I had accomplished my mission as a journalist" – Tintin finally got emotional.

" Oh my cupcake… Don´t cry… We need to celebrate!"

" Yes... We´re going to celebrate indeed... - Tintin bit his lips - By the way… What were you saying about something that happened to you?"

" Ah… Right. Well, this happened to me when I was a young official. We had a nurse in the ship and she had the same problems that you´re having now"

" And do you know what problems she was having after all?"

" She…She was pregnant my boy"

" P-Pregnant?"

"Yes. One of my friends 'knocked her spot' if you know what I mean"

"But… But that´s impossible captain! I´m a man"

"I know! But we´re in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle. How could we know what kind of magic surrounds here?"

"Mon dieu captain… Is that possible?"

"Can´t say that I know what I´m talking about my boy… But I know what I saw and you´re having pregnancy issues…"

"_Mon dieu_ captain… Am I going to have your baby? _Mon dieu_! That´s a blessing!"- The journalist pulled the captain to a long kiss.

"You´re giving me a child my boy… You´re giving me what I could never had before…"

"I´m no longer your boy then…"

"You´re right. Now you´re a man… The man that will gave me an heir"

Tintin never saw the captain so happy before. Even he was almost jumping in happiness.

"I´m not ready for this… I don´t even know if I´m really pregnant. How I´m going to give birth?"

"There´s a little something called C-section my angel…"

"Oh… That´s right…"

"I love you my boy… We´ll come back home tomorrow. I´ll take you to a doctor. He´s a friend of mine and will probably keep it in seal."

"Well…Now we should have a little party, don't you think? We had two amazing discoveries today…"

"But you´re pregnant… Of three days… We would hurt the baby…"

"I don´t know how I could get pregnant that fast… Maybe that´s a mystery that I´ll never know…"

"I own a lot to that island… If it was not for that place, I would never be able to make sweet love to the person that I love the most… I don´t know what mysteries this island keeps, but all I know is that it made me the happiest man in the world…"

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p>By Vicky<p>

**A/N: Oh yeah *-* They found the mysterious "Bermuda Triangle"! Tintin was right all the time. All I know is that Haddock will be a great dad!**

**Tintin is so cute! He´ll be a great mom too... Let´s see what the doctor has to say about it on the last chapter ;.;**

**Thanks for everyone who was been reading/ reviewing *-***

**_Avoir la trique mon capitaine - _**_Means " I´m horny my captain" I French._


	4. Home

It was a pleasing afternoon when both men went back to the ship. They were traveling for a couple of minutes and the weather couldn´t be finer.

When Tintin asked Haddock about the way, the captain only answered with a simple 'Let the sea be our guide once more'.

After that, they had a lunch and then took the opportunity to take a nap together.

Since the lad was kind of unable to do some more intimate stuff, Haddock decided to give him some pleasure with his mouth.

Occasionally moaning softly, Tintin stared down at his lover, watching the way his cock disappeared between the other´s wet lips.

"Oh captain…"

He could barely see the bearded man since his belly grew a bit more and was growing day after day.

"Hm…"- Haddock grunted with a smile, taking him in a bit further in response, sliding down until the head touched the back of his throat.

"Mon dieu…" The lad moaned, holding his belly protectively.

In a matter of time Tintin lost his control, panting harshly as his seeds were being released.

Haddock laughed in amusement, gladly swallowing everything that he received and softly cleaning the corners of his mouth.

"Your taste is amazing…"

"Thank you Archie…"- the journalist blushed a little, still caressing his belly.

"I love it when you keep doing that… It´s really cute"

"When I do what exactly?"

"This. You know… Rubbing your belly. It´s cute…"

"Really? I don´t even realize when I´m doing it…"

"It´s your maternal instinct and that´s pretty sweet. By the way… You´re looking even sweeter like that…"

"Oh… Do I? And that means you want to…"

"No. No way. You know that safety is my first rule and I´m not hurting our baby lad. No way"

"I´m sure you´ll not hurt me… Come on captain… It has been three days already!"

"You´re pregnant lad. I don´t want to hurt you nor the baby"

"But you´ll be careful won´t you?"

"I don´t even need to mention about my size, am I right?"

"You´re not going to hurt us Archie… You don´t need push it in all the way… A few inches will be just fine"

"But I´m…"

"Please, please, please captain!"

"Acting like a child again my boy?"

"If that´s what I need to do to convince you then yes, I´m your boy"

"Er… All right then Tintin… But you have to promise me that you´ll say if it´s hurting and will tell me to stop if you need, agreed?"

"Agreed!"

"All right… I´ll get my oil"

Haddock wasn´t too confident, but he knew that if he refused, Tintin would keep annoying him until he consents.

After a long session of foreplay the captain felt safe to move on. There was an intense feeling of excitement and fear passing through his body.

"I´m ready Archie"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I´m sure mon chéri"

With all the patience in the world, Haddock teased the pink entry with the head and caressed the lad´s face. He couldn´t lay over Tintin´s belly, so he was knelt and pulled the boy´s legs over his shoulders.

First Tintin felt a little pinch when the captain introduced the head, but actually it was not uncomfortable; it was a nice pinch.

Then with some more inches he started to moan softly; his hand holding his belly protectively as usual.

There were times that he would ask the captain to stop for a while and then he would ask him to start all over again.

"Wait… Wait a minute…- Tintin gasped, taking a deep breath and relaxing his muscles. - Okay… Go on…"

With time there was no need of more regular intervals. Both got used to the movement and it felt amazing for each one of them, so it ended up being completely satisfying and pleasurable.

"I love you..."- Haddock whispered in his lover´s ear, softly biting it after.

"I love you too Archie… I want to spend all my life with you…"

**5 Days Later**

They finally arrived home after the amazing trip to the unknown. The first thing they did was calling to the doctor Peters, a longtime friend of the captain.

Haddock explained everything to his friend without taking any details and soon the doctor asked them to go for a visit on the same day.

Tintin was not expecting to be so well received by the nurse and the doctor´s staff. He thought that they were going to treat him like a freak, but what happened was the opposite.

Each employee greeted the ginger with a large smile and a great reception.

"Good morning Mr. Tintin. We were expecting you" – said the beautiful secretary.

"Thank you mrs…?"

"Giuliette sir. But you can call me Giulie. The doctor is expecting for you there. You can go to the first door on your left"

"Thank you Giulie"

The couple followed by the corridor until find the first door. They don´t need to knock because the door was already open.

With a bright smile a tall and blond doctor approached to give a tight hug on the captain.

"Archibald! Long time no see!"

"That´s right Pete. Many years indeed."

"Oh… And you must be Tintin, Am I right?"

"Yes sir. Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too! Have a sit my boy"

Tintin bit his lower lip and sat on the chair, carefully holding his belly. It seemed that he was already with 6 months, despite the fact that he was pregnant of a week yet.

"So… We wanted to come because I´m on my 7 th day of pregnancy"

"7 th day? Wow… And your belly is pretty much big for one week don´t you think?"

"Yes sir"

"Could you sit on the stretcher for me, Tintin?"

"Sure thing"

The journalist rose up slowly and followed to the bed. He felt scared for the two holders in front of the stretcher, but he decided to calm down and sit. Peter caught his stethoscope and touched the cold metal over Tintin´s chest.

"Breath deeply and release the air slowly please"

Tintin did what he was told to, breathing deeply and releasing the air right after.

"Good… Your heartbeats are fine. Do you feel some kind of weight in your stomach?"

"Yes. By the way, yesterday I felt the baby moving"

"Good… Very good Tintin. Can you lay down?"

He lies still holding his belly and felt scared when the doctor covered his legs with a white sheet.

"Why are you covering me?"

"I´m just protecting your intimacy. Take your shirt off please"

A little suspicious the boy took his shirt off, showing his torso. With careful the doctor used his hands to touch the belly, trying to feel the baby.

"So.. Is there something wrong doctor?"

"No, not at all my boy. I can feel the baby moving too. Tell me something… Are you lactating?"

" Lact what?"

"Yes… He has been lactating a lot. He´s asking if you are producing milk in your breasts my love"

"Oh… I got it now. Yes… I´ve been lactating doctor"

" Well, I´ll ask permission to look into your intimate parts Tintin"

" Sure doctor…"

"Excuse me."- With gloved hands the doctor spread Tintin´s legs and placed them on the bars.

Then he stared minutely to the wet and stretched opening. He was confused since Tintin was a boy and not a girl.

"What? Is there a problem doctor?"

"No. But I don´t understand why you´re so stretched. I mean, your anus is completely stretched, but you´re not a girl for giving birth down there…

"Hum hum… - Haddock cleaned his throat. - That would be my fault Peter. We had some love making sessions…"

"Oh… Makes sense"

"I wanted to ask if it was okay to have sex during the pregnancy"

"Of course it´s okay Archie! Sex during the pregnancy is wonderful and not only good for the mom, but for the baby too. If you do it properly, the orgasm of the mom can pass the euphoric hormone rush for the baby"

"Oh… Thanks God… I thought I would hurt Tintin, but we did it nice and slowly to not hurt the baby"

"Good for both of you. Well, I would say that in a week you´ll be giving birth already. You can call me anytime and I´ll prepare everything for the c-section"

"Just one more question doctor"

"Sure. Ask me anything my boy"

"Why don´t you treat me like a freak? How do you know so much about male pregnancy?"

"Haha… - The doctor laughed and smiled nostalgic. – Because that happened before… - He said rubbing his own belly.

"What? Are you saying that you…?"

"Yes… I visited the Triangle once, when I had your age…"

"Really?"

"That´s one of the mysteries of the island. But you have to keep it in secret. People need to find the triangle by themselves. They had to find the magic."

"Many thanks for everything doctor! I´ll keep the secret – Tintin said, after dressing his clothes.

"You´re welcome Tintin. It was a pleasure to meet you. And it´s good to meet you again my friend!"

"The same to you Peter. I have one question too"

"Tell me"

"Your daughter was carried by you?"

"That´s right"

"I didn´t know that! So Skut is the…?"

"Yes"

"Well…Tell Skut that I´m sending greetings"

"Thank you Archie"

**One week later**

Thompson and Thomson, Bianca, Professor Calculus, Nestor and almost half of the city were present in the Captain´s mansion.

Haddock was dressing an expensive black dress suit and had a white rose on the pocket. His hair was awkwardly combed backwards and full of gel.

He never trembled so much since the first time he stepped on a boat when he was just a lad.

Nothing made him realize of what he was about to do. He never thought that he was going to get married.

The idea never passed by his mind before, but now he was sure that it was the right thing to do. Actually he couldn't see his life without the lad and now with their newborn son.

Bianca was taking care of their child when Nestor went to the piano to play the nuptial march.

The priest and the groom were ready for the ceremony. As soon as the song started, all the guests stand up and stare at the garden.

The journalist was coming from the bottom of the garden and was dressing a beautiful white dress suit. His pocket had a white rose as well.

He was looking prettier than before. Some said that motherhood made it, some said that love made it, but the fact was that he was shining like a star.

With shaking hands he finally arrived next to his groom and blushed when the bearded man took his hand to plant a soft kiss.

"You´re looking amazing… Not that you didn´t before…"

"Thank you Archie. You too…"

"Dear friends! Today we´re here to unite that couple in holy matrimony. You all may seat now"

The guests sat and waited for the priest to continue with the ceremony. Haddock was sweating hard, nervous and anxious.

"Calm down mon amour… You´re completely sweat…"

"I know love… I´m just nervous…"

"The groom asked me to be quick, so I´ll try my best. The union of two matching souls is always a blessing."

"Amen"- The guests agreed.

"Archibald Haddock. Do you take Tintin to be your wedded husband to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love, comfort, to honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. And forsaking all others, be faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?"

"I do!"- The captain answered without any doubt.

" Can I do my own vows father?"

"Of course you can my child"

"Archie… My captain… I promise to be loyal, to love you and respect you most of all. I promise to be your partner and a great father to our beloved Pierre. I promise to live life intensely and to learn with each day. I promise you that I´ll be faithful and loving until the end of my life"

"You lad… You told me that I was not going to cry…" – Haddock played, drying his own stubborn tears.

"I love you Archie… I love you and our son more than anything"

"I love you both too…"

"I declare you Husband and Husband. You may kiss now"

The couple hugged and exchanged loving kisses. Tintin supported his head over his husband´s chest whispering things that only his man could hear, before he started to cry.

When their eyes crossed they knew that the best adventure of their lives was about to start.

**The End**

* * *

><p>By Vicky<p>

**A/N: So this is the end! I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writting that story 3 Many thanks for everyone who reviewed/read my**

**first Tintin Slash.**

**Now I´ve got a suprise for you guys! I´ll do an epilogue! So this is not the end at all *-***

**Special thanks to Snickerdoodle Black, Bianca Castafarina, Witch Knight Daisy,Loubega and Tintin lover!**

**Here it goes a little fanart that I´ve made for the story:**

http : /vickymyo .deviantart. com/ art/ Haddock-and-Tintin-293906342** ( you just need to join the points and the bars together)**


	5. Epilogue  Part 1

**EPILOGUE –Part 1**

* * *

><p><strong>7 years Later<strong>

"Hmm... Stop... Stop Archie…"

"Why should I?"

"Pierre can come across and… Hmm…"

"We´re almost done…"

"Oh Archie…"

"Almost there my angel…- Haddock captured the journalist´s lips with passion.

In a couple of minutes both were completely spent. One thing that the captain would never give up was their morning love making sessions.

But on the other hand, the journalist disapproved that, since they had a little child in home now. Nothing would be more embarrassing than having their own son witnessing what they do inside the walls.

"What I told you about our 'fun' in the morning?"

"You said that we couldn´t because you didn´t want our son to see our little… You know what…"

"That´s right Archie. He's only 7 years old and he´s not supposed to watch those kinds of thing"

"The kid must be playing with Nestor by now… Don´t worry Angel…"

Tintin always felt his heart melting when the captain called him 'angel'. He couldn´t even stay mad with Haddock for a long time.

"I can hear steps. Come on. Get off me and dress up quickly!"

As usual the journalist was right. In a matter of time a little brunette boy appeared next to the door. They never locked the door, so it was easy for the kid to enter without ceremonies.

"Mommy!"

"Hi sweetie! Where´s my hug?"

Pierre smiled sweetly and jumped over his papa´s arms, planting a soft kiss over his cheek.

"Nestor showed me How to catch _butterfies_"

"It´s called butterflies sweetie. And you know that I´m not mommy. I´m your papa, remember?"

"I do! Sorry mommy…´mean Papa!"

"And where´s my hug, petit?" – Haddock asked, taking his hat off.

"No… I don´t wanna talk with daddy bear…"- Pierre hides the face over his papa´s chest.

"Why not Pierre? That´s not a way to talk with your daddy"- Tintin censured.

"But… But… He´s mean, papa! He _wurts_ you!"- The child was about to cry.

"Your daddy hurting me? Who said that to you?"

"No one papa! I saw daddy _wulting_ you!"

"Hurting me?"

"I saw papa! I swear! It was _yestaday_! Daddy was squishing you and you were screaming!"

"W-What are you…? Did you saw something?"

"Daddy is mean! He was _wulting_ you!"

"N-No sweetie. Daddy would never hurt me. We were just playing…"

"Playing? What game papa?"

"Mon dieu... I... Archie help me here, please"

"We were playing of Hide and seek, my boy! I was the seeker and I found your papa, so I tried to keep him still"

"Oh! Hide and seek is fun! Can I play hide and seek with daddy bear, papa?"

"Of course not! I mean… We can play other games together all right? Now go play with Nestor. Papa and daddy bear need to have a little talk"

"_Allwitht_ papa". – The kid jumped off Tintin´s arms and ran to hug his daddy´s legs.

"So now you decided to talk with your daddy bear?"

"I´m _sowwy _daddy bear… I love you"

"I love you too my boy…"- Haddock caught the child in his arms and played with his hair, giving a soft kiss on the top.

Happy, Pierre asked his daddy to put him on the floor and soon he left the couple alone.

Tintin was sat on the bed, covering the face with his hands. He saw that day coming, but it was not time to play the blame game. It was their fault.

"Mon dieu… I knew that someday it was going happen… Sooner or later…"

"Tintin I´m sorry. I didn´t want it to happen either… It´s all my fault"

"No, don´t put the blame on you. It´s our fault…"

"Me and my dammed cock… I should cut that thing off… I´m really sorry."

"Don´t even think about something like that! Don´t worry love… It´s all over control now…"- Tintin smiled and hugged his husband with all the love he got.

"Well, that was pretty close…"

"Uhum… How about having our breakfast now daddy bear?"

"Amazing idea… But I already had my breakfast…"- Haddock said risqué, biting the journalist´s lower lip.

"Haha…You naughty, naughty daddy bear…"- Tintin laughed of his husband´s nickname.

Their son invented that nickname for Haddock because he´s fluffy and hairy just like a bear. But the poor child didn´t even know the real meaning of daddy bear.

After changing a couple kisses, both went to the kitchen. Pierre already had his breakfast, so now he was playing with his miniature ship.

"Bonjour_ monsieur"_ – Nestor greeted his masters.

"Good morning Nestor. What do we have for breakfast on this lovely morning?"

"I prepared some iced tea, toasts and _omelette au fromage_. Your favorites."

"Wonderful. Thank you very much Nestor"

"It´s was my pleasure, monsieur. Excuse me; I have to hose the garden now."

"Thank you very much Nestor"

"Should I take _mon petit monsieur_ with me?"- The butler knew his masters very well.

"Yes please. By the way, after hosing the garden, can you get my umbrella? I´m kind of late for the work"

"As you will, monsieur. Come here _mon petit_. Nestor will teach you How to take care of gardens"

Still absorbed in his little car, Pierre nodded in agreement and followed the butler to the outside.

Haddock was picking the salt to put in his plate, under the disapproval glare of his husband.

"What? Can´t I add some salt in my food?"

"Nestor is moderate with the salt because I told him to. You have to take care of your health Archie"

"Nah, nonsense lad. You´re no father of me"

"I´m not a child! Stop acting like a kid Archie. I´m just worried about your health!"

The captain held his tongue and placed the salt over the table. It was always like that. One little shout from his husband would make Haddock put himself in his place very quickly.

"I´m sorry my angel…"

"Sorry for yelling at you… I know you miss the sea and the salty water as well love… You should go and sail for a week"

"Are you nuts? I just can´t let you and Pierre here all by yourselves"

"I know How to take care of myself and my child, thank you very much. A little trip would make good to you"

"No, I can´t do that now…"

"Is there something to do with Tchang?"

"Of course not lad! And don´t even pronounce this name inside of my house"

"Inside of our house you were saying, right?"

"Our house. It doesn´t matter"

" I can´t believe that you´re still thinking that me and Tchang…"

"All I know is what I saw. You think that I´m stupid enough to not realize the way that Tchang boy look at you?"

"You… I can´t believe that you´re accusing me of… - Tintin covered his face with his hand in disbelief.

" I´m not accusing anyone Tintin. I´m just saying that everyone can see what Tchang wants! I saw the way you looked him too. What exactly you both do on your office?"

"Archie… I refuse to believe that you´re accusing me again! What I do in my office is pure business. You know that Tchang is my second reporter on the journal!"

"You´re saying what I already now. It doesn´t explain what I saw! What do you do when you both are all alone?"

"You´re calling me a whore… I can´t… Archie..." – The journalist felt the floor falling under his feet. He couldn´t be even more shocked.

"I´m not calling you a whore Tintin! I´m just saying that I saw you flirting with the boy and I know exactly what I saw"

"Archie… I would never, I repeat, never flirt with someone else. I made a promise in our marriage. How can you say those things to me?"

"You can say what you want lad… Everything was fine until you hired Tchang."

"Archie… I…" – Tintin was hurt and disappointed with his husband´s behavior. His eyes were watery and he couldn´t stop the tears from falling.

Haddock finally realized what he was doing to the journalist. He literally made the young man cry like a little child. He couldn´t be more ashamed for what he have said.

"Tintin my boy… I´m sorry… I didn´t mean to make you cry"

"I…"- Tintin couldn´t say a single word. Still crying he dressed his trench coat and left the house as quick as possible.

The captain tried to reach him, grabbing his trench coat, but that only made everything get even worse.

" Don´t turn your back for me! Let´s talk"

"_Va te faire foutre, enculé!_" – Tintin swore, running even faster to get inside the car.

"Tintin let´s talk! No Tintin! No!"

The young journalist stepped on the gas and disappeared in a matter of time. He never felt so unhappy before. Haddock never treated him like that. There was nothing worse than being accused of cheating by his own husband.

His world was falling apart like a castle of cards. Maybe Haddock has been drinking again… But what comforted him was the fact that in his office, he could take a deep breath and try to think in anything else.

When he headed to his journal´s office he breathed in relief. There, writing in his typewriter he could turn himself off the world for a couple of minutes.

It has been passed 6 years since he finally constructed his own Journalism´s Office. Now he has employees, secretaries and his own newspaper; The Daily Bulletin.

As soon as he stepped inside the place, Tchang came running with a paper in his hands.

"Tintin! Great news! I dispatched our list about the case of the Blue Oranges! They loved it!"

"Oh… Good for you Tchang. You have done a good job…"

"Is everything all right, boss?"

"Not really. Do you have a minute?"

"Sure"

Tchang was confused yet curious to know what could beat his boss down that way. Whenever Tintin was in his office, he would always be smiling and helping his employees. Something was very wrong.

"Have a seat"- The boss said, pointing to the chair next to his table.

"What happened boss?"

"Is Archie…"- Once again Tintin´s eyes became watery and red.

"What he has done? Did he beat you?"

"No, of course not… Is that thing about you and me again…"

"No way… Again with that story of cheating?"

"Yes…"

"I don´t know from where he gets all those thoughts…"

"He´s jealous. I knew that he was before, but I never imagined that he would be accusing me of cheating… He made me feel like a whore…"

"Whore? You´re no whore Tintin"

"I know. Now tell that to 'Mr. Captain – I –Don´t believe in a word when I´m jealous'"

"I´m sorry about that Tintin."

"Don´t worry. I´m sure that he has been drinking without my knowledge"

"Drinking? But didn´t he quit it for 2 years?"

"How am I supposed to know? He doesn´t drink in front of me, but How could I know what he does when I´m not around?"

"Well… I´m sorry about that fellow… I can´t help you with him since he´ll not listen a single word, but I can help you to feel better"

"Thank you Tchang… You´re the best friend I could have…"

"Haddock is your friend too… I´m sure that soon he´ll be the goofy, romantic, needy bear that he used to be… I mean, in your own words..."

"Haha… Thanks for making me laugh Tchang"

"Anytime you want boss"

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p>By Vicky<p>

**A/N: Ha! I´m back with the epilogue * -* As you can see, the Epilogue was divided in 2 parts. Hope you guys like it *-***

**Oh, a very tricky situation.**

**Let´s see if Haddockwill be able to gain Tintin´s trust again...**

**_Va te Faire froute,enculé_ - **It´s a very,very dirty swear, and it means "Fuck you,bastard!". I reccomend you to not use it ANYTIME nor in ANY SITUATION. u.u


	6. Anywhere,but here

"Snowy come on! Let's find the _masical _gates to the _masical wold_!"- Pierre said, running with his dog to Haddock´s basement.

When he arrived in front of the little door, his little heart beats fast. Daddy Bear made clear that the boy should never go to the basement, but his curiosity was way bigger than his fear.

He wanted to be an adventurer; he wanted to be a reporter just like his papa. After thinking for a couple of minutes and under scared barks from Snowy he finally decided to go on.

When his little hands were about to open the door, he felt someone taking him away from the basement.

"Blistering barnacles boy! What are you doing here?"

"I w-was _seaching_ for the treasure! I´m an adventurer daddy bear! Just like papa!"

"How many times I have to say that here is forbidden territory?"

"But I´m an adventurer daddy bear!" – Pierre pouted and hugged his father.

"You can be anything you want _mon petit_. But in somewhere else, not in the basement. Do you understand?"

Uhum…"

"Then let´s go upstairs and play a game!"

"A game? What game daddy bear?"

"Capture the flag"

"Yay! That´s my f_avoite _game!"

For a moment Haddock felt his heart beating fast. There were things on the basement that his husband couldn't even dream to find out. Tintin was a nice guy, but when he was mad he could be the worst person in the world.

After a hard working day, Tintin came back exhausted and with sore feet. Tiredly he takes his shoes off and literally throws himself on the sofa, moaning in pain.

"Mon dieu..."- He sighed low.

"Hem hem… - The captain cleaned his throat, announcing his presence.

"Hi…" – Tintin greeted dryly.

"Do you forgive your old and fool captain, lad?"- The brunette asked fearful.

"I don´t know…"

"Tintin… I don´t even know what to say… I never meant to make you cry. You know How I am when I…"

"Have you been drinking lately Archie?"

"Maybe…"

"Archie?"

"All right… When you´re working I give one or two sips, but that´s all"

"Archie! You promised me!"

"I know what I promised boy. But you know that I´m not strong enough to hold myself…"

"First: I´m not a boy anymore. Second: You promised me that you wouldn´t put even a single drop of alcohol in your mouth"

"Sorry Tintin… I just couldn´t…. I´m just a fool and I know it very well…"

"Talk to me Archie…" – Tintin sat still on the couch and grabbed the captain´s hands between his.

"If you want me to be real, then I will speak the truth…The truth is that I´m depressed" – Haddock felt all the weight disappearing from his back.

"Depressed? Is it true mon _cheri_? "

"I´m afraid to say that it is. For almost 6 years we haven´t traveled to anywhere else. All you do now is work"

"Sorry If I´m not rich like you"

"No. I´m not trying to offend you. It´s just… We didn´t have adventures for a long time. My life is reduced on stay here quiet, reading my papers and doing nothing else"

"That´s why I told you to sail Archie. You´re only bored because you want"

" I don´t want to leave you and Pierre alone. I just can´t be that selfish"

"No,you´re not being selfish. It´s perfectly normal, especially for a man of the sea like you"

" All right lad… I´ll think about it. Can you forgive me?"

Tintin bit his lower lip and smiled softly, laying his head over his husband´s chest. He couldn´t stay mad with the captain for so long.

"Of course I can… But you´ll promise me again that you´ll not drink anymore"

"Tintin…"

"Please Archie… This can´t be that difficult…"

"For you I will try my angel"

"Thank you…"- The journalist tip toed to kiss his husband sweetly. He knew that all they needed was to feel the touch of the other to make up.

" By the way… I found Pierre playing of adventures today. He´s got his papa´s skills for sure"

"Really? How sweet! Maybe we´re going to have another journalist"

"And I was hoping to have a little sailor, but never mind. The boy is curious and very clever. He´ll be an amazing journalist just like you"

"Own… Trying to make me melt, don't you?"

"Well lad… I don´t need much to make you melt… If you know what I mean…" – Haddock said, biting Tintin´s ear.

"Naughty captain… Only after the dinner…"

"You´re a mean boy… Making your captain wait for so long…"

" You just have to be patient. And I must say that I´m exhausted today. Exhausted and my feet are killing me…"

"Really? How about a little massage… In our room?"

"It would be amazing…"

"Let´s take a nice bath… I´ll give you a massage and then we have our dinner. How about that?"

"Sounds perfect"

**1 hour later**

Instead of taking a bath first they decided to have their dinner first to enjoy the bath and the massage later. Tintin carried a sleepy Pierre to the room and then headed to his own, where Haddock was already expecting him, dressing nothing but a towel on the neck.

"Bath is ready. Do you give me the pleasure?"- The captain said, offering his hand to the other man.

"Of course"- Tintin gladly gave his hand to Haddock and let him be his guide.

The journalist always enjoyed when the captain took his clothes off. The experienced hands of Haddock would pass from pore to pore and feel every curve, just like if he was opening a very special present.

" ¹ _Mon eau nymphe_…" –The brunette mumbled, passionately attacking his husband´s neck with his mouth.

"² _Je suis mouillé_"- Tintin moaned in arousal.

"Behave, naughty boy…"

The water was warm and relaxing. Tintin needed a good bath more than anything. When he stepped in the bath, he could felt all his muscles relaxing and the amazing floral scent made calmed him down.

As Haddock soaped him, he could feel all the pain going away. His husband seemed kind of a brute sometimes, but he had magical soft hands and he knew exactly where to touch.

"Right there… "– Tintin moaned when his husband found the hard knot in his back. That was particularly painful, but with the massage the pain was going away.

After soaping the journalist, Haddock placed the sponge over the board and pulled the ginger for a long kissing section. First he gave soft butterfly over the other´s lips, tasting every single flavor.

Both of his hands skid down Tintin´s shoulders to elbows, all his weight settling over the smaller one to pin him down.

"Shall we move this back to our room?"

"Sure…"

Carefully the captain roses up from the bath and carried his little husband in his arms, leading him to the bed and placing him like a precious and expensive vase.

Heat pours off the journalist´s bare skin as he feels Haddock´s hands touching everything it could.

"Do I have your permission?"

"Yes captain... I´m all yours"

Haddock could spend hours staring at his husband´s ass. The journalist was attached to a stupendous one. Firm, with a high gorgeous curve that fits perfectly in the captain´s hand.

Tintin makes a sweet noise when the captain spreads him open and licks a hot, wet stripe from balls to hole.

"Can you get even cuter?"- Haddock says, firmly kissing the tiny muscle.

"Oh captain…"

The captain flicks a quick lick at Tintin´s tight entry, then another and then one more. He knew that his husband loved that kind of foreplay.

No one knew the journalist´s body better then Haddock. One firm lick is all he needs to get the ginger´s spine arching and knees skidding wide.

He gave tiny licks with a soft pressure, only the tip of his tongue pressing inside, sometimes pushing it in deeper.

"Hmm…"

"Mon dieu… Feels so good captain…"- Tintin moans shyly, reaching down to adjust his dick, rubbing off on his palm a little.

"Hmm…"

Suddenly Tintin laughs when he feels the beard scrapping on his cheeks. He used to love that feeling. It felt raspy, yet extremely nice.

He didn´t last longer. Soon he was panting with satisfaction and then the captain would take control all over again.

"That was amazing…"

"Excuse me"- Haddock always had his ritual before sex. First he makes himself harder and then he would pass the oil around the erection and turn back to his man.

The beginning was always difficult. Even after years together, Haddock´s size was still big for the young journalist.

But there was something different. Now, Tintin needed just a few seconds to get used with the head, and then everything would slide in very easily.

First the thrusts were slow and deep as the captain stared delightful by the contorted face of the younger man. Soon his lips searched for the smaller one´s kissing him sweetly.

Sometimes he would catch Tintin´s pink nipples inside his mouth and give little love bites.

"Oh my…" – the journalist moaned low; the warm length feeling his insides.

Haddock quickened his pace as the thrusting became quite easier. The noise of the bed squeaking could be heard very clearly.

On a certain moment the captain was so fast that Tintin´s little body was being moved back and forth only be the strength of Haddock´s hips.

"You love it don´t you?"- The brunette said, biting the other´s ear.

" Mon dieu captain… You´re so deep"

" Want it deeper?"

"Yes!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes… Yes…Yes…"

"Oh…. Here it goes boy…. Hmm…hmm… Ohhh"- Haddock came furiously inside his partner.

" Oh my Captain…" – the younger said, cumming right after his husband.

It was with extreme regret, but intense pleasure that Haddock pushed into Tintin one last time; his orgasm painting the ginger´s hole in cream white.

However he didn´t stopped completely, rocking back and forward, gently milking himself dry.

After he pulled out of the younger, he let his body fell completely relaxed. Since he was heavy, he would roll up quickly to the side to not hurt his husband.

"You´re beautiful…"- Haddock said, pulling the ginger to a soft kiss. His hands caressing his Tintin´s smooth face.

He was not lying. Tintin was the most beautiful thing in the world that he has seen, despise of his beloved sea of course.

"I love you captain… Maybe I´ll be able to take a vacation and then we could finally have our honey moon. Properly, just like it should be"

"What about Pierre?"

"He can come with us and Nestor. We can sleep in your apartment next to the beach and Pierre can stay with Nestor in our private beach house"

"That´s an amazing idea lad… Are you talking about Hawaii?"

"Indeed…"

"But there´s nothing more romantic then Paris"

"Anywhere with my beloved one is the most romantic place in the world…"

**The End**

* * *

><p>By Vicky<p>

**Now that´s the end ;.; Thank you for everyone who reviewed/read my story *-* I hope you guys like the last chapter,because it was made with a lot of love *0***

**Special thanks to Angel X Kairi for the mpreg drawing *-* She´s amazing ;.; ****Special thanks to Snickerdoodle Black, Bianca Castafarina, Witch Knight Daisy,Loubega and Tintin lover!**

**Here it goes a little fanart that I´ve made for the story: (posting it again for the end)**

http : /vickymyo .deviantart. com/ art/ Haddock-and-Tintin-293906342** ( you just need to join the points and the bars together)**

**¹ _Mon eau nymphe_** –It means " My water nymph" in french.

**² _Je suis mouillé- _**It means "I´m wet" in french.

**Thank you very much guys *-***

**See you soon!**

**Bye Bye**


End file.
